Gunfire
by Margot Crow
Summary: {UA. RenIchi} Después de la enésima vez que Ichigo interceptó a unos maleantes acosando a Rukia, entendió que ella estaba metida en algo grave. Y cuando se encontró con Renji, el guardaespaldas de un Yakuza, él estaba en un jodido aprieto. "Un buen trabajo tiene cero mirones", Ichigo.


**Gunfire.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo sólo soy una mera espectadora que utiliza a sus personajes por mero placer personal y sin fines de lucrar.

**Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene escenas que deben ser tomadas a su propio criterio:

1) Tales como la _violación_, palabras altisonantes, violencia, _homosexualidad_ (yaoi, HxH, BL, como gusten), _incesto_, entre otras cosas.

2) Este será un fanfic crudo, y hasta cierto punto planea mostrar la decadencia humana, por lo que, si optas por leerlo es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

3) Mi conocimiento en el fandom de bleach es limitado, por lo que no se sorprendan al detectar OOC en los personajes.

* * *

Prólogo.

Por _Margot Crow_

* * *

El trueno de las armas de fuego rasgó maquiavélicamente el rutinario silencio del parque público, la poca gente que pasaba por ahí se estremeció al reconocer tan retumbante ruido; algunos gritaron, otros no podían evitar sentir el temblor en sus piernas y los más listos simplemente salían corriendo lejos del origen del disparo. El infortunio fue para Kurosaki Ichigo, que después de considerar sus posibilidades, la alternativa más efectiva era la más peligrosa desde su posición.

El mecanismo del arma produjo un ruido a la fricción, nuevos casquillos .44 mágnum se adjuntaron al revólver S&W Modelo 629 Classic, que ciertamente Ichigo confundiría con las pistolas cinematográficas de utilería. Seis disparos consecutivos se oyeron nuevamente, y junto a ello el sonido de pequeños metales huecos precipitándose contra el suelo. Unos pequeños ojos contraídos miraban entretenidos a la mueca torcida y atónita del chico que yacía sentado en el suelo contra su voluntad.

El portador del arma soltó un bufido burlón y extendió sus labios en una sonrisa divertida y egocéntrica. Se aproximó al joven con pasos lentos y pausados, permitiendo que sus zapatos produjeran un pequeño eco al caminar; su arma se abalanzaba suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en una insinuación peligrosa, donde la muerte estaba invitada a participar. El que yacía en el suelo ni siquiera podría pasar saliva por su garganta.

De repente los pasos de detuvieron, a unos cuantos metros de su víctima.

—Es poco conveniente que haya mirones cuando haces tu trabajo, ¿no es un fastidio?— Soltó sus palabras en un tono trivial, que por su doble sentido Ichigo entendió que se refería a él. El sujeto frente a él lo observó por unos segundos con cierta extrañeza, y al segundo siguiente el revólver apuntaba descaradamente a la frente de joven.

Y esta vez, a duras penas, tuvo que tragar saliva para quitarse la resequedad que ya comenzaba a quemarle la garganta.

El sujeto notó que el chico de cabellera anaranjada no parecía reaccionar mucho ante la situación que lo acorralaba. No había gritos, ni llanto, ni pequeños balbuceos que pedían clemencia. No había nada, sólo ese maldito mocoso dirigiéndole una mirada directa que definitivamente le retaba a tirar del gatillo.

—_¿Es que acaso este tipo quiere morir?_— Pensó por unos momentos, impactado por interpretar el significado de esa mirada desafiante. En todos sus años de experiencia nunca se topó con alguien que se le ocurriera desafiarlo con la mirada mientras le apuntaba con su revólver, de alguna manera la actitud de ese mirón le produjo una especie de impacto y fascinación. Sin embargo, su mano seguía firme apuntando al objetivo, sin perderlo de vista en ningún instante; por más interés que pudiera sentir por la arrogancia del joven, no se permitiría a sí mismo fallar en su regla de oro: _"Un buen trabajo tiene cero mirones". _Y Renji no estaba dispuesto a romper esa regla sólo por unos ojos egocéntricos que se creían algún tipo de ser inmortal.

Por otro lado, el futuro cebo para seis nuevos casquillos en la cabeza enfrentaba el orden de sus prioridades, ahora que su vida estaba en juego de un simple impulso en el dedo índice, que accionaría el arma. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, los dilemas morales y existenciales llegaban a ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponían. Pero no quería preocuparse demasiado en pensar tan detenidamente las cosas, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, probablemente saldría ileso de este problema con sólo abrir la boca. Si por el contrario, sus sospechabas se erraban, pagaría ese error, apagando con su corta vida de dieciséis años.

—¿Tú conoces a Rukia, no? —Renji se quedó congelado por unos momentos al escuchar la pregunta de Ichigo, quien, considerando que su cráneo todavía no estaba lleno de balas, aun podía seguir hablando— La estoy buscando, estoy en su misma escuela. Sé que tú la conoces, ¿no sabes donde está?— El rostro del ejecutor se ensombreció deliberadamente, provocando que Ichigo deseara haberse mordido la lengua antes de haber pronunciado la última frase.

—Tú… ¿cómo es que te has enterado de que conozco a Rukia?— Si Renji no hubiera escuchado la afirmación que el joven hizo al final, posiblemente no lo hubiera considerado gran cosa. Pero sin duda ese pequeño mirón no estaba de espectador por mera casualidad, lo que provocó una enorme sospecha con respecto a las intenciones de aquel adolescente entrometido.

Ichigo temió lo peor cuando sintió el frió metal del revolver pegarse a la sudorosa piel de su frente.

—¡Rukia lleva más de un mes sin aparecer! ¡¿Es qué acaso no te parece raro?!— Exclamó en un explosivo tono de reclamo y enojo, aun si el revólver parecía estar dando las últimas palabras de despedida, el carácter de Ichigo permanecía inquebrantable. Renji sintió una opresión molesta en el pecho cuando escuchó las palabras del mocoso.

—Aun si es por Rukia, mi deber es no permitir que se filtre la información, y tú ya sabes demasiado— Los ojos de Ichigo se contrajeron, envenenados por un sentimiento de terror. Renji tiró del gatillo y un único disparo fue suficiente para dejar caer un peso muerto al suelo.

* * *

Hola, lectores.

Si les parece nuevo mi nombre es porque es así... me lo acabo de cambiar hace poco, y también porque es el primer RenIchi que hago... ó intento de RenIchi. En realidad el tema de mafias siempre me ha interesado, pero es un poco difícil desarrollarlo si no tienes la suficiente referencia política como para tratarla (Diferente a lo que ocurre con KHR, pero el tema de aislar la política de la ciudadanía -con excepción de intelectuales y educandos- ya lleva siendo por muchos años el trabajo del sistema capitalista).

Ahora bien, honestamente no sé si logre darle el peso que lleva, soy un poco asustadiza cuando se trata de narrar algo con mucha crudeza y seriedad, en parte porque empecé escribiendo fanfics comediantes y me hes inevitable meter chistes en los fics, en todo caso, sólo veo el humor negro como opción, pero dado que Bleach tiene contenido de comedia, sería probablemente para el lector chocante y perturbador... maldito análisis que me estoy montando. En fin, ya dije que lo voy a intentar, realmente quiero escribir algo crudo, sucio y mafioso aquí (Si logro hacerlo como Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai, seré inmentamente feliz).

Gracias por leer este "prometedor" prólogo, y no dudes en escribirme tus comentarios. Nos leemos en la actualización.


End file.
